Opposites Attract
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: He's a vampire and she's a vampire hunter. Will opposites attract or will they just hate each other before they have a chance?
1. A Surprise Attack

**This is a new story that I came up with that got inspired a little bit by The Mortal Instruments series and I hope you like it! :D I do not own TVD and all rights go to the CW. Even though this is related more to the books, I want Caroline to be as she is in the show because Book Caroline kind of annoys me.  
**

Stefan's phone rang. It was Katherine. It had been about the millionth time she had called him. To clear his mind, he decided to go into the woods for a walk. He walked into the clearing.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone else. Just then, he got attacked by a vampire. The vampire had practically come out of nowhere. It had to be one of Katherine's little minions sent to bring him back to her. Why else would a vampire so much younger than Stefan be attacking him? Even though the vampire was younger, he was stronger than Stefan, mainly because of the animal-blood diet that Stefan kept. The vampire lunged for his throat-but stopped.

A wooden arrow got thrown into the arm of the vampire and he fell to the ground in pain. Stefan looked over at the edge of the clearing and saw a girl standing on a log; a bow in her hand. She must have used it to launch the arrow. She ran towards the vampire, who was now on his feet. She quickly ducked under a punch and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed her wrist and twisted. But the injury didn't stop her. She quickly grabbed a stake from her belt and stabbed the vampire in the chest with it. He fell to the ground and Stefan watched as he died.

Stefan sensed something off about his rescuer. She took the stake out and began wiping it clean. When she finished, she stabbed the vampire with a syringe and filled it with his blood. Then, she injected herself with the blood. Stefan watched as her broken wrist instantly healed itself. They were so close that he could see a stake hidden in both of her boots. She had to be a vampire hunter.

"Need a hand",she asked. He nodded and used her hand to pull himself up. She looked about seventeen or eighteen. She had golden hair and blue eyes the color of the lapis lazuli stone on his daylight ring. She was dressed in all black: black tank top, black leather jacket, and black tights. She was absolutely beautiful. "Thank you",Stefan said. "No problem. I'm Elena by the way."  
"I'm Stefan."  
"You're a vampire, aren't you? I sense it."  
"Just like I can sense that you're a hunter?"  
"Exactly."

As soon as she met him, Stefan seemed like a good vampire. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was quite handsome. No, she couldn't get involved. He was a vampire and she was a vampire hunter. And contradicting the expression, opposites did _not _attract. Did they?

**Do opposites attract? And I know it's a short start but there's more to come, don't worry. Stay tuned...**


	2. Hello Again

**I know Stefan lives with Mrs. Flowers but in my version he lives with Damon like he does in the show.**

Stefan walked into the Boarding House more cheery than he ever was before. Damon being Damon saw him and immediately began judging.  
"Why are you so cheery? Do I need to kill someone to make you brood again?"  
"No, please don't. And I'm cheery because I met someone today."  
"Someone? Who? Come on, spill the juicy deets."  
"Just someone."  
"Fine, don't tell me. Do you want to go brotherly bonding and go shopping downtown?"  
"Depends. Will you be eating someone?"  
"Believe it or not, I'm not really in the mood." Then, they left the house.

Elena couldn't get her mind off of Stefan. He was...interesting. She had never met a vampire who fed off of animals willingly. It was something she liked. Especially since she didn't have a reason to kill him. No, she had to _try _to get her mind off him and enjoy the lunch she was having with Meredith.

She probably would never even _see _Stefan ever again. As if on cue, she saw Stefan turn the corner with a guy she had never seen before. "Earth to Elena!" She turned back and found Meredith desperately trying to get her attention. "Sorry it's just that, that's the guy I told you about." Meredith craned her neck to see and immediately turned back. She looked at Elena with disbelief.  
"He is a _vampire, _Elena! You _know _you can't even _think _about having a _friendship _with him! Out of all people, you should know better!"  
"I _know _he's a vampire but...there's something about seeing him. It's like... I feel something I've never felt before in my entire life."  
"Fine, whatever. You just better pray your mom won't find out." It was true. If Elena's mother knew that her daughter had begun feeling something for a vampire, Elena would probably be dead. Luckily, the only person who knew was Elena's best friend Meredith, and she would never tell _anyone_.

Stefan was surprised to see Elena sitting at one of the coffee shop tables. She looked good in black but she looked even better in colors. She had her hair in a long, golden braid that reached her waist and different bobby pins in her hair. He so desperately wanted to take them out and get rid of the braid. She looked so much better with her hair down. "Elena?" She turned around and looked surprised to see him.  
"Stefan?"  
"Yeah. This is my brother Damon by the way."  
"Hey. This is my best friend Meredith."  
"Hi. Elena, I was wondering if maybe you could meet me in the forest tomorrow at noon or something?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to practice my skills against a hunter."  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."  
"Great. See you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow."  
He walked away as Damon pulled him into an alley.  
"So, was that your mystery person?"  
"Yes."  
" are you an _idiot_? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean. That girl is a _vampire hunter_. And in case you forgot, we are vampires!"  
"She won't kill us."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because there's just something about her that...wait, why am I telling _you _this?"  
"Fine. But don't complain when you're the one with a wooden stake in your heart."  
And with that, he sped away.

**How will their little hunter's defense class go? Stay tuned...**


	3. A Slip And Fall

**I know that pictures didn't exist in the 1500's but in my versions they do so, don't judge me.**

As soon as Stefan reached the clearing of the forest, he saw Elena sitting on a nearby log spinning a silver arrow that were probably just for practice. "You're late",she said.

"By 5 minutes."  
"Still late." Just then, she threw an arrow at him. He quickly moved out of the way.

"First rule of defense: never let your guard down",she said.  
"Fine, but at least be careful, the floor's slippery." It was true. There had been a huge storm the night before and the forest floor was soaking wet. "I'll be fine",she replied. As if on cue, when she began walking towards him, she slipped. He tried to catch her but ended up on the ground with her directly on top of her.

"Sorry!"  
"I told you it was slippery." She looked up at him and stood on her elbows. For a second, they simply stared at each other and time was lost. Her eyes had never looked as beautiful as they did now. Someone could lose themselves in those eyes; forever lost in their dark blue the thick lashes added even more to their reminded him of someone he just couldn't remember the name of at the moment.

She didn't know why she didn't get up. She wanted to but couldn't get her body to obey the command. She never wanted to stop gazing at his leaf green eyes the color of a leaf turned up to face the summer sun. God, why couldn't she _get up?_ Now she knew why: she didn't want to.

Finally after what seemed like centuries, Elena got off him. Why did she have to get up? He wanted to keep on staring at her lapis lazuli eyes. Looking into them, he forgot about everything else and only remembered her. Was he falling in love? No he couldn't, even if he wanted to. He was a vampire and she was a vampire hunter. But, if she was going to kill him, why wasn't she?

After several more practices, they left. After Elena had gazed at him for a little while, she couldn't concentrate on what she was saying or doing. She had gone straight home afterward, longing for a pencil and her sketch book. She usually went through family possessions from the past to draw them. Looking through one of the boxes, she came across a photo of a young girl; most likely an ancestor. She looked almost exactly like Elena. She had the same pale skin, pink lips, and dark blue eyes. The only difference was that this girl had brown hair whereas Elena's was blond. She took the photo out of the box and went back to her room. She looked at the past drawings in her book and looked at them quickly. She passed by an old pocket watch, handheld mirror, locket, and a wedding ring before she reached a clean page. Then, she began to draw.

By the time she finished drawing, she heard her mother come home from grocery shopping. Elena ran downstairs wanting to ask about the girl in the photo.

"Who's this girl in the photo, Mom?" Her mom took the photo and looked at the image.  
"Our family doesn't like to discuss this girl, Elena. But, I know that you'll keep asking until you know so I'll just tell you." It was true. Elena didn't rest until she found out what an heirloom meant. Once, she had bothered her parents for three days to know about the origin of a hair pin.  
"This girl disgraced this family. You see, she was a hunter in our family in the early 1500's and was one of the best hunters this family has ever had. But, she left us when she did the worst thing we could ever do. In the year 1522, the year she turned eighteen, she willingly turned into a vampire. She betrayed everything our family has ever believed in. The last time we've heard about her was in 1592. She had gone to Florence, Italy and fell in love with two boys. Then, she selfishly turned them and simply abandoned them because she had grown tired of them."  
"Do you know anything else?"  
"Just her name and the name of those two boys."  
"What were they?"  
"Her name was Katerina Petrova. The boys were Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

**I know that Katerine Petrova isn't her name in the books but I like it better so deal with it. What will happen if Elena's mom finds out her daughter loves a vampire? Stay tuned...**


	4. The Midnight Flower

**Late night updating! This chapter was inspired and named after the scene and chapter from City of : Flashbacks are in italics. And be prepared, this might be a loooooooooooooooong chapter.  
**

Elena came out of the shower and was shocked to find Meredith sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here, Meredith?"  
"Get dressed. Nicely. We're going somewhere for your birthday. And don't worry, your mom is okay with it as long as you get back before 12:30." Elena nodded. It was no surprise that Elena's mother said yes. Her mother liked Meredith.

Meredith ended up picking out Elena clothes. She picked out something Elena had never found an occasion or reason to wear it. It was a dark blue mini dress that flowed up to just above her knees. With it, she wore silver heels and silver jewellery. Meredith put on a black dress that complimented her tan and her hair with black heels. Then, the two girls headed downstairs and got in Meredith's car.

Elena had no idea as to where Meredith was driving her. Mostly because Meredith put a blindfold on Elena's eyes and she couldn't see a _thing_. Soon, the car slowed down to a halt and Meredith helped Elena out of the car. She pushed Elena forward and made her walk down a path before Meredith opened a door. Then, she untied the blindfold from Elena's head. She heard two feminine voices. Opening her eyes, Elena saw a short girl with pale skin, rosy cheeks, and curly red hair. Next to her stood a taller girl with fair skin and blond hair. "Bonnie! Caroline!" Elena ran over to hug her friends. It had been so long since she had last seen them. Bonnie had moved away in middle school to Minnesota to help take care of her sick grandfather. And Caroline had moved away in grade 10 to New York to be closer to her aunt and uncle. Looking around at the house, she recognized it from when Stefan let her come over for a cup of coffee. It was the Salvatore Boarding House. Just then, Stefan and Damon walked out from the kitchen. He immediately walked over to Bonnie, put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"I didn't know you two knew each other",Damon said to Elena. "I met her in Minnesota and well, here we are now."

"I was surprised when Meredith told me about Caroline",Stefan said.  
"Why",Elena asked.  
"I'll explain",Caroline said. She grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her to the hall.

"Okay, remember when I moved to New York?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it wasn't to be closer to my aunt and uncle. I moved there because I got meningitis." Meningitis was a severe fever that could even kill someone.  
"You got meningitis? How come you didn't tell us?"  
"I couldn't. So I moved to New York because there were some hospitals there that could've helped me. It was there that I met Stefan. He was like a volunteer and we became quick friends. Eventually, he discovered that I was a vampire hunter." He could have found out she was a hunter by her last name. The Forbes, Gilbert, Sulez, and even McCullough were powerful vampire hunters. "One day, I found out that I was going to die soon.

_Stefan came into her hospital room right after she found out she was going to die soon. "Are you okay Caroline?"  
"No." She was quiet for a bit. "Can you do a favor for me?"  
"Anything."  
"Can you turn me?"  
"Caroline. Your family is an extremely powerful hunter family, you'll have betrayed them."  
"I know but...I don't want to die. I want to live a long life. I want an eternity. Please."  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"I want this more than anything."  
"Okay." He grabbed an empty syringe from a nearby table and injected himself. She watched as the scarlet liquid filled the tube. Then, he handed it to her. She took it from his hand and inserted the needle into her arm. Soon enough, vampire blood ran in her system. She died that very evening._

"Oh, Caroline." She pulled her friend into a hug.  
"I eventually woke up the next day in a casket in a funeral home. When I got up, I found a blood bag hidden under the table. Stefan must have left it there. Close to it was a lapis daylight ring. I drank the blood bag, put on the ring, and escaped through the window. I stupidly went back home and my parents saw me. I thought that they would've been happy to see me alive but they almost killed me with a wooden stake. I was exiled. Stefan left me his place after he left New York. Now come on, we're missing the party."

When Caroline got back, Damon was setting up a table for what looked like a game of beer pong. "Wanna play girls against me",he asked. Caroline nodded and joined Bonnie at the opposite side of the table. "I'm good",Elena said.  
"Suit yourself",he responded.  
Elena felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Stefan standing behind her. "Come on, I want to show you something",he whispered in her ear. She turned around and followed him.

He led her to a room that looked like a greenhouse. She was amazed the second she looked inside. It was a large dome full of plants and flowers of all shapes, colors, and sizes.  
"Why do you have a greenhouse here",she asked.  
"I just like to come here and think about my life."  
"I would just love to come draw in here."  
"I didn't know you liked to draw.  
"Yeah, it's sort of like a little hobby." He moved closer to her an stuck a candle into a chocolate cupcake.  
"Sorry there's no cake. I know it's not what you're expecting."  
"It's not. Because I was expecting nothing so this is great."  
"What vampire hunters don't celebrate birthdays?"  
"We do. It's just that my family doesn't like to celebrate 18th birthdays."  
"Why not?"  
"This ancestor of mine betrayed the family when she willingly turned into a vampire on the night of her 18th birthday. It's against hunter law to willingly turn into a vampire. That's why Caroline was exiled from her family."  
"Got it." He led her to a spiraling staircase that stood in the center of the greenhouse. They climbed the stairs and sat on them mid-way. "Make a wish",he said. She smiled and blew out the tiny purple candle on the cupcake. She then took out the candle and devoured the cupcake. She immediately finished it and expertly threw it in the trash bin across the room. Suddenly, there was a large ding.  
"Midnight",said Stefan. "Watch." She looked in the direction he faced and watched as an entire bush of closed flowers bloomed and opened. She turned back to face him. In his hand, he held a necklace that looked as if it were made out of lapis lazuli, the stone that let vampires walk in the sunlight.  
"You didn't have to get me anything."  
"Everyone should get something on their birthday." He made her turn around and he put the necklace on her.  
"I should get going. My mom will freak out if I'm not home by 12:30."  
"I'll drive you back. Just be careful on the stairs. They might be wet and you're wearing heels." He stood up before she did and began going down the stairs. She went after him and slipped on the step. He caught her and she was suddenly against his body. She was so close to him she could feel his chest rising up and down with necessary breaths and the sound of his slow and steady heartbeat. She deeply wanted to give into her feelings. It seemed as if he thought the same because he gazed at her for a second before he leaned in and kissed her. As soon as his lips met hers, she forgot about everything she knew. She forgot about her best friends downstairs. She forgot about sarcastic Damon, sweet Bonnie, fierce Meredith, bubbly Caroline, optimistic Jeremy, her not so nice mother,, and the father she hadn't seen since she was eight. All she could think about was the fire of Stefan's lips on hers. She couldn't keep lying to herself. She loved Stefan Salvatore and that was something that no one-not even her mother-would ever change. Suddenly, she felt something wet by her feet and realized that the sprinklers had gone on. Finally, Stefan pulled away. "We should definitely go",he said against her lips. She ran behind him, trying to avoid getting wet.

The car ride back to her house was too short. Along the way, Stefan brushed his hand against her leg and she laced her hand into his. It felt as if her hand belonged with his. Tonight, her wish came true. The wish she made on the candle was to have Stefan kiss her. It had come true.

**That was long. So, what'll happen now? Stay tuned...**


	5. A Betrayal Greater Than Most

**Won't be able to update till Wednesday :( Maybe Wednesday. It's my birthday then so I might go out somewhere. I promise I'll try :)**

Stefan walked up to the front door with Elena. "I had fun",he said.  
"Me too",she replied."  
"Well, goodnight Elena."  
"Goodnight Stefan." She was probably staring at him and smiling like an idiot for all she cared. Before he turned around, he cupped her face with one hand and simply gazed at her with his beautiful green eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss had started out gentle but soon began to become passionate. It was that exact moment that someone opened the front door. Elena hastily pulled away and saw her mother standing in the door frame. "Mom",she exclaimed. "I-"  
"Save it",said her mother. "Who's this?"  
"I'm Stefan Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you ."  
"Salvatore. You're Italian."  
"Yes. I'm originally from Florence."  
"Interesting. Elena come in, it's late." Elena nodded.  
"Bye Stefan."  
"Bye Elena." She went inside as he retreated back to the car.

About an hour and a half after Elena got back, Miranda Gilbert went upstairs to check on her daughter. When she opened Elena's bedroom door, the lamp was turned on. On the ground by an sleep Elena's hand was her sketch book. Miranda picked it up and looked at the most recent drawing. But the newest ones weren't of the picture of Katerina or any family heirlooms. There were six new sketches all with today's date. Looking through them, she couldn't believe it. The first was enough to shock her. It was of Stefan, the boy Elena came back with, as a vampire. Suddenly, pieces of a puzzle came together in her head. Stefan's name, original hometown, and the drawing proved something. Looking through the rest of them she saw that there were names on top of the drawings. She couldn't believe any of it. According to the drawings, both Bonnie and Caroline, girls she had known as children, had betrayed their families. But even worse, her daughter had broken a great law. All of the information Miranda had told her that Elena was in love with a vampire.

Elena woke up in her sun-filled bedroom. She didn't remember much of yesterday night. All she remembered was drawing something and going to bed right after. She couldn't remember what she drew. She found her sketch book on her bedside table. When she opened it, she flipped past the old drawings until she got to the newest one. But there was bot just one, but six new drawings. The first was of Stefan with fangs bared and blood on his clothes. The second of Caroline drawn in the same way Stefan was: fangs and blood. The third was of Bonnie, an orb of light in her hand and Damon also drawn with blood and fangs. The next was of Stefan's daylight ring in the sunlight and written on top of it was: _Lapis lazuli daylight ring. _The one after was of the necklace Stefan had given her around a neck. Strangely enough, there were two puncture wounds on one side of the neck. The last drawing was of Katerine Petrova; a daylight ring outlined on her hand. Then, the memories of last night came back. Stefan _kissed _her. She didn't accidentally slip, she did it on purpose. Suddenly, she realized what could happen. Panicking, she ripped out the last six drawings and threw them out. No one could ever see them. Especially her mother.

Elena went downstairs to eat breakfast and found her mother sitting in a kitchen chair, a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. "How could you, Elena?"  
"What are you talking about, Mom?"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You betrayed the Gilbert family. You fell in love with a vampire."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't play stupid! I saw the drawings. Caroline Forbes is a vampire and Bonnie Bennett is in love with one, just like you!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't bother. You are _not _my daughter."  
"Mom, I _am _your daughter!"  
"My daughter would never have fallen in love with a vampire." She stood up and grabbed Elena's wrist and began twisting it.  
"You are not my daughter and now, you never will be",she said as Elena cried out in pain. Finally, her mother let go and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Elena with a broken wrist.

Elena ran back upstairs as she heard her mother searching through something downstairs. Elena searched behind her desk for a syringe. Finally, she found it. Stefan had filled up one with his blood and said it was for an emergency. There was no way Elena's mother would let her get vampire blood from the basement so this would have to do. She inject her wrist and emptied the contents from the needle. She immediately felt her wrist heal. She no longer heard her mother downstairs. When she got downstairs, her mother wasn't there. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She had gotten a text message from Caroline that read: _Get here quick! I just saw your mom come here with a wooden stake and a silver knife. I think she's going 2 kill Stefan! Hurry! _Elena grabbed her leather jacket and ran to Stefan's house as fast as her legs could take her. She was going to make sure her mother wouldn't do something she'd regret. But would her mother even regret killing a vampire? Even if that vampire was her daughter's boyfriend, would she? Only time would tell.

**Will Elena's mom actually kill Stefan? Or do something even worse than that? Or will she kill Damon or Caroline? Or use the knife to kill Bonnie? Or even worse, all of the above? Stay tuned...**


	6. The Unthinkable Unfolds

**I know I said I would update sooner but there were a lot of things to do and I'm sorry.**

Elena tapped her fingers rapidly on the screen of her phone. She sent Meredith a quick text before entering the Boarding House. When she walked into the living room, she saw Bonnie, Damon, and Caroline lying on the ground. Luckily, they appeared to be unconscious. Both Caroline and Damon even had empty syringes lying next to them. In one of them, Elena could faintly see a drop of something green. Vervain. Her mother had seen them. Bonnie on the other hand, had a bruise forming close to her face. Miranda must've knocked her unconscious. Even standing where she was, she could faintly hear voices coming from what seemed like the backyard. She followed the voices and stood by the open floor to ceiling glass door. She stood against the wall where she could see what was happening without anyone seeing her. She saw a sight she wished she never needed to see. Stefan was on his knees and there were about four small wooden bullets on the ground next to him.

In front of him stood Miranda. She was dressed in her hunter's gear and had a black gun aimed at what looked like Stefan's chest.  
"You made my daughter betray her upbringing, you monster",Elena heard Miranda say. "Now it's time to kill you."  
Elena ran faster than she ever thought she could as her mother began to pull back the trigger to fire a fatal bullet into Stefan's heart. Just before she could completely pull it back, Elena hit her mother with full force.

The impact made them both fall to the ground with Elena on top. Miranda glanced over at where she had stood and Elena watched where she looked. There, she saw the gun that Miranda must've dropped. Suddenly, Elena felt a sharp pain in her body. It was unlike any other pain she had ever felt. This one felt as if fire were eating her alive. Looking down, she saw her mother holding the knife. Elena fell next to her mother. Soon enough, Miranda was on top of her.

Elena was gasping for breath. She couldn't believe what happened had just happened.  
"Mom",she asked.  
"I am _not sorry_,Elena. I will not remember you as my daughter, but as a traitor."

The next thing Elena remembered was watching Miranda get off her and run away. Stefan had run toward her and knelt against her.  
"I am so sorry Elena",he whispered into her ear.  
"Don't be. I just want you to know that...I love you, Stefan."  
"I love you, Elena."  
Those words were the last things she had heard before she closed her eyes.

_Two days later_

Meredith finally picked up her phone from her bedside table. She hadn't picked it up since the day Elena had died. It had been the funeral today and Meredith was still dressed in her white clothes. Hunters never wore black to funerals because they wore black to go hunting. Instead they wore white to symbolize the fact that their dead was going to a better, peaceful, and pure place. Turning her phone on, she saw a message from Elena. As soon as she finished reading it, she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

**I know it's short but I'm at a party and can't write that much so I'm sorry. What do you think the text was about? Stay tuned...  
**


	7. The Awakening

**Sorry I haven't been able to update as frequently as before. It's just that school started and...well you get it. Note: The text from last chapter is the text Elena sent Meredith _before _she died which means that Elena is _not _alive.**

Meredith had headed straight to Fell's Church Hospital. Luckily, since she often volunteered at the hospital, she was able to get what she needed. She couldn't believe what was about to happen though. Never in a million years would she have expected this. After she left the hospital, she headed straight to the funeral home.

She inhaled a large breath. She couldn't really remember much about her life or who exactly she was. In all of her memories, she only recognized two things. She recognized someone flipping a book filled with drawings of what seemed like family heirlooms. The other thing she recognized was a pair of green eyes. _Stefan_, a voice said in her mind. The rest of her memories were blurry images. She felt the sun shining on her. How was she still sitting there as herself and not a pile of ash? Now she remembered why. Her hand flew to the stone on the chain clasped around her neck. The necklace was why she still sat there. Setting her hand back, she felt something next to her. Looking down, she saw a bag filled with scarlet liquid and there was a long tube that looked almost like a straw coming out of the top. On the bag was a large white sticker that read: _Fell's Church Hospital Blood Bank. _The name Fell's Church struck memories in her mind. Walking in the Town Square, playing in the park, skipping stones into Wickery Pond. She slowly picked up the blood bag and brought the tube to her lips. Then, she slowly drank from it. At first the blood tasted bitter and metallic, but it suddenly tasted like heaven. In no time, she finished it. All of a sudden, images and names rang in her mind. Soon enough, she remembered exactly who she was. She was, Elena Gilbert. And she was now a vampire.

After waking up, Elena had escaped through the window of the funeral home. Looking down, she saw that she was dressed in her hunter's gear. She immediately remembered why. It was tradition to bury a vampire hunter in their gear to commemorate all of their years as a hunter. She went to the first place that came into her mind. Her home.

She approached the white door that opened into her house. Even though she had knocked lightly, someone came to answer it fairly quick. The person who opened it was someone she quickly recognized. Her brother, Jeremy.  
"Elena?"  
"Jeremy, hi."  
"I thought you died. Wait, are you a vampire?"  
"Yeah. Please don't hate me."  
"I could never hate you, you're my sister." She smiled. "You must've had a really bad fall."  
"What?"  
"Mom said that a vampire pushed you down the stairs and you got a concussion and died."  
"Mom said that? The truth is that...Mom is the one who killed me. Please don't ask any questions right now. Can you just send Mom over here so I can talk to her?"  
"Sure." He turned around as she attempted to step inside. Surprisingly, she found that she couldn't. It was like there was an invisible barrier. Jeremy had turned back around and watched her struggle to get inside. "You can come in, Elena."  
She attempted one last time to get in. This time, there was no barrier and she could freely step inside. Suddenly, a knife flew to her face. She had caught it just in time and looked up at her mother.

**Uh oh, how's her Mom going to react? I know that Jeremy only exists in the show but I honestly prefer him over Margaret. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned... **


	8. Exiled

**I know its been too long but with school and everything I haven't found any time and I am SO SORRY!**

"You're a _monster_",Elena's mother yelled. "I can't believe you! You were one of the _best _vampire hunters our family has ever had! It wasn't bad enough that you fell in love with a vampire but you had to become one as well! When did the blood go in your system, Elena? Answer me!"  
"I injected it in my system after you twisted my wrist",Elena replied.  
"Go away! You don't belong here! You're a monster! Go now before I get a stake and stab you through the heart."  
Elena began walking backward. She dropped the knife onto the stone path. Looking down at it, she saw that the family name was printed on the hilt. _Gilbert._ But she was no longer a Gilbert anymore. She betrayed her heritage. She wasn't one of them any more. She looked at her mother one last time before she ran away from the house as fast as her vampire speed could take her.

Miranda walked towards the door and slammed it shut. She went into the kitchen and found Jeremy leaning against the table as if he were waiting for her.  
"You are _never _going to have any contact whatsoever to that monster, you understand me",she asked him.  
"Are you being serious with me, Mom? This is all of your fault! If you had never twisted her wrist, she never would've gotten the vampire blood in her system! And don't think I don't know the truth. You were the one who held that knife that killed her! You killed your own daughter without any regret or remorse! Who does that?!"  
"She wasn't my daughter any more, Jeremy! She was a monster!"  
"No, Mom. Elena's not the monster. You are."And with that, he spun on his heel and stormed upstairs. He slammed his door and Miranda was left confused in the kitchen.

Someone knocked on the door of the Boarding House. Stefan got up from his place on the couch. He went over to the door and opened it. On the doorstep stood...Elena?  
"Elena? What...how?"  
"Who's Elena, Stefan?"  
"Huh?"  
"It's me Stefan. Katherine."

She came inside and looked around. "You chose a nice place, Stefan",she said.  
"But...how? You were dead."  
"Long story. I won't bore you with the details."  
"Okay. But you were a brunette. Now you're blond."  
She turned around to face him. "I was always a blond Stefan. I had brown hair when you met me because I needed to protect my identity for various reasons."  
Someone opened the door to the Boarding House. Stefan turned around to see who it was and saw the real Elena. He ran towards her and pulled her into an embrace. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he began stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead. It was amazing how they fit perfectly together. He heard a throat clear itself behind him. He let go of Elena and remembered that Katherine was still there. He moved away from Elena so that Katherine could see her. Now seeing them together, Stefan couldn't believe he hadn't really noticed before. Both Elena and Katherine looked exactly alike.

"How...",Elena began. She moved towards Katherine and they looked at each other from top to bottom.  
"What's your name",Katherine asked her.  
"Elena...Gilbert." She wasn't sure if she should have said Gilbert since she no longer had a claim to the name. "What's your name",Elena asked her.  
"Katherine. But my real name is Katerina Petrova. I can sense you're a vampire like me. We have something in common."  
"What could we possibly have in common? Well, other than our looks."  
"We both betrayed our family by becoming vampires. And, we were both Gilbert family vampire hunters."

**This one is short because the chapter after this might be a looong one. How's Katherine going to react to the fact that Stefan moved on from her? Will she be angry at Elena? Or will she be fine? Stay tuned...**


	9. The Vampire's Story

**Note: Flashbacks are in italics.**

Elena had gone down to the basement to pick up some blood bags. She would've stuck around to ask Katherine more questions but she was too hungry to even think straight.

Katherine and Stefan were left alone upstairs.  
"So Stefan, you have moved on from me",Katherine said sadly.  
"Katherine, I...I couldn't stay hung up on you forever. Plus, I thought you were dead."  
"I understand that. But don't worry, Stefan. I still care about you but I respect the fact that you've fallen in love with someone else." He would've responded but Elena had come back upstairs.  
"I'm going to go hunting",he said. He wanted to go hunting not because he was hungry but because he wanted to give Elena some time to learn about , he needed to clear his head a bit. He went through the still open front door and closed it behind him. Then, he broke off into a sprint into the forest nearby.

"Why did you willingly turn, Katherine",Elena asked.  
"I didn't. But I've learned that for generations, our family has told each other that I did to protect what really happened. In the future, they might be saying a lie about you too."  
"What _did _really happen?"  
"Well, I might as well tell you. But be warned, it might take a while."  
"I don't have places to be."  
"Okay then. Well, it was the night before my 18th birthday. I was patrolling in the forest when I got attacked from behind."

_Katherine fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw Klaus, a vampire from her town, on top of her. No matter how hard she tugged and pushed, she couldn't get him off her.  
"My sweet Katerina",he whispered while ghosting his hand across her cheek. She pulled out a stake from her skirt pocket and stabbed him in the arm with it. Instead of getting off her, he simply laughed. She couldn't understand why he wasn't writhing on the ground.  
"Silly little, Katerina. I'm an Original vampire. Simple wood like this,"he took out the stake and threw it across the clearing,"does not affect me." He grinned an evil grin at her and bit his wrist. Then, he forced it down onto her mouth. She felt his blood go down her throat. What was his plan?  
"I want you to be my queen, Katerina. Together you and I will rule the night. It could have been any girl in the village but you are special." He removed his hand from her mouth. "Tomorrow night, at exactly midnight, I will kill you and you will become a vampire. And you can drink all of the vervain tea you want but as I said, I'm an Original. Vervain won't affect me or my blood. Have a nice day. But remember, you can run and flee but I _will_ find you. See you tomorrow." He quickly disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a vampire._

"I practically drank all of the vervain tea in the house but Klaus was right, they had no effect. I could still taste his blood on my taste buds. At exactly midnight, he came for me."

_Klaus dragged her outside and pulled her body against his. In the sky, a harvest moon shone.  
"What a beautiful night to die, don't you think, Katerina?" He parted her hair away from her neck and brought his lips onto it. Then, she felt the sharp sting. It felt horrible having him drink her blood. She felt as if all of the life inside her was draining until she felt dizzy. Then, she collapsed. _

"My family later found me outside",Katherine continued. "I hadn't woken up until that night and when I did, Klaus was there waiting for me with a village girl. He made me drink her blood to transition. After, he claimed to have an errand to run. I watched him as he compelled every single member of my family to think that I turned voluntarily. He did it so that they would exile me. When he got back, I attacked him. He eventually ended up on the ground with my hand jammed into his chest. Apparently being a vampire hunter turned vampire makes you really strong. I finally pulled out his heart and watched as all the life drained out of him. I then ran away from England as fast as I could only stopping at a beauty shop to pick up a special dye that would make my hair brown. I needed it to prevent anyone from my family from finding me and killing me. I was then that I changed my name into Katherine Pierce. I went to Italy and made up a story about being an orphan girl. It was there that I met Stefan and Damon"

"I liked Damon at first. I thought I was going to fall in love with him until I met Stefan. The first moment I saw him, I fell in love with him. I already knew he wouldn't fall in love with me so I compelled him to love me. I won't tell you the rest. Just know that I fed them some of my blood. One day, they went out and never returned. I went to look for them and found them dead. They were killed by Rebekah, Klaus' sister who was trying to get revenge on me for killing her brother. I knelt by Stefan and Damon's limp bodies and cried. I couldn't believe they were dead. Suddenly, a man approached me and accused me of killing them. Behind him, came Cecilia, my cousin, armed with a stake in her hand. Next to her were other vampire hunters. I ran to the forest and found a way to fake my death. After, I fled to France and changed my name. The rest doesn't matter. But I knew that Stefan and Damon would turn. So, I spent the centuries searching for Stefan with no luck. Until now."

Katherine rose up from the chair and headed outside to the front lawn. Elena ran after her.  
"Wait, Katherine! Are you leaving already",Elena asked. Katherine smiled.  
"Stefan's already moved on. Before, I couldn't understand why he didn't feel the same way about me like I did with him. Now I know that it was simply not his time to fall in love yet."  
"But, don't go. I have so many questions! I need advice!"  
"Do you know what I've learned after being alive for so long?"  
"What?"  
"That sometimes, the person you really love is right in front of you, but you're too occupied to realize what they feel for you. But when you finally do realize it, it's too late." She glanced somewhere behind Elena. But before Elena could see where Katherine was looking, the other girl had turned back to face her. "You have a chance at the eternity that I could never have. Don't make the same mistakes I have." She turned back around and walked towards the forest.  
"Katherine! Wait!" Katherine turned half-way around.  
"Don't worry, Elena. You have forever now. One day, we'll see each other again. Until then, this is good-bye. Don't forget about me, Elena." She disappeared.  
"Never",Elena whispered to the wind. Turning around, she finally saw what Katherine was looking at when she had said that when she finally realized who loved her it was too late. She had been looking at Damon and Bonnie together on the bench in the back yard laughing.

**Woah, that was LONG. What do you think of sweet Katherine? I personally think she's good like that. :)**


	10. Opposites Really Do Attract

**I know it's been awhile but my week was waaaay too eventful.**

Katherine wasn't going to leave Fell's Church just yet. She needed to visit two more people before she could peacefully leave. Luckily, she found Stefan in the first place she looked: a small river in the forest. In Italy, he had told her that he either liked to go to the lake nearby his father's estate or to the greenhouse in the large manor where he lived to think. He sat on a stone by the edge of the lake. He sat throwing stones into the lake and she watched as they skipped about 6 times before drowning in the water. He didn't hear her, or at least, he didn't turn around.  
"Stefan? Can I talk to you",she asked. He turned around and looked her from top to bottom. It was amazing that the last time he had seen her was when corsets were worn by every woman.  
"What is it, Katherine?"  
"I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I manipulated your feelings and compelled you to love me. It's just that...I really did love you. But I could see that you weren't. Now I know why."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've been alive a bit longer than you, Stefan. And I've learned that in your life, there will always be one perfect person for you. Even if you're a vampire. But, something needs to happen before you can meet them. Anyways, you didn't love me because your heart has always belonged to Elena. I see that now. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
"Katherine...I-" He got up and hugged her. She knew to him that it wasn't much but to her, it was her whole world.

After Stefan left the forest, he went back to the Boarding House. Elena sat in the living room and seemed to be staring intently at the fireplace.  
"Elena?" She turned around and ran towards him. She was surprisingly strong for a new vampire. She had almost knocked him down when she ran towards him. She looked up at him. It was that precise moment that he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was...sweet. He did it just to show her how much he loved her, which was infinitely. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. He returned the gaze and just remained fixed upon her dark lapis eyes and thick lashes.  
"Stefan?"  
"Yes, Elena?"  
"I want to leave."  
"What?"  
"I have _never _been outside of Fell's Church in my entire life. I want to see the world. I want to go to different places like Europe. I want to see the Brandenburg Gate in Germany. The Coliseum in Italy. The Eiffel Tower in France. I want to see it all. But, I want to see it with you."  
"Elena...okay. If I can now have an eternity with you, we can do whatever you want. If you want to go to Germany, Italy, France, you can."  
"I wouldn't mind going to Prague either."  
"Where would you want to go first?"  
She smiled at him and whispered a country name in his ear.

Katherine walked into the backyard of the Boarding House. Damon sat on one of the stone benches placed in the garden section. She confidently walked towards him. He looked surprised to see her.  
"Can I sit",she asked, indicating the empty spot next to him where Bonnie had sat earlier. He nodded.  
"I'm sorry that I strung you along. I...was completely blind to how you felt about me, Damon. I was too occupied with Stefan and I am so sorry. Now, I'm not asking for you to be with me now because I know your answer."  
"Katherine. I forgive you. Mainly because, if I didn't have my heart broken, I never would've met Bonnie. Let's say you and I _did _end up together in 1592. If we did, I never would've gone to Minnesota and I never would've fallen in love with Bonnie. So, what I'm kind of saying is...thank you." She smiled as she got off the bench and turned to face the forest.  
"I know I just came but, I'm leaving now",she explained.  
"It's alright. I'm just happy I could see you again. Goodbye, Katherine. I hope someday we can meet again."  
"Don't worry, we will. Goodbye Damon." She turned to face him one last time before she sped off into the forest and left Fell's Church.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_I want you to know that I'm okay. In fact, I'm better than okay. I'm great. I'm in one of Europe's many countries with Stefan. I hope things with you and Mom are okay now. Have you heard anything from Dad? You probably haven't but sometimes it's good to know in case he did. How's your training been? I'm sorry I can't train you anymore. But hey, you'll be fine. That is, if you still want that life. I still haven't forgotten what you said to me when you were like 16. You said you would leave that life and live a normal one. Honestly, I would have to. I never said anything because I was scared of what Mom would say. How is she by the way? She probably still hates me. I'm just happy you don't. I know this letter isn't long but I just wanted you to know I'm okay. And, I miss you. I hope I'll write to you again soon!_

_Love, your sister, Elena_

She put her pen down and put the letter in an envelope. Suddenly, she felt warm hands on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Stefan's smiling face above her's. Stretching upward, she kissed him.  
"Are you happy here",he asked her.  
She nodded, looking out the window at their perfect view of Paris. Next week, they'd planned on going to Germany and then to Italy. She was happy that she no longer led the life chosen for her. It was comforting to know that she could go out and not get attacked by a vampire. But wasn't that how her story with Stefan started? A vampire had been attacking him when they first met. She laughed at the memory. It was amazing that they had become what they were now. They were something she thought could never happen. A vampire hunter (well, _ex-_vampire hunter) and a vampire meeting and actually tolerating each other for more than 5 got up from the chair and went to lie down on the bed. Stefan soon lay down in the spot next to her. Apparently it _was _true. Opposites attract.

_The  
__ n_  
_d_

**And that is the end of _Opposites Attract_! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And thanks a million for taking the time to read it! Especially the long chapters. Anyway, thanks again! :D  
**


	11. Epilogue

**I know I said that the chapter before this was the end but this is like a sort of epilogue to find out how our characters ended up. Keep in mind that in my version, Jeremy's only 1 year younger than Elena. And I like my vampires to be able to eat things, okay? Enjoy!**

Elena stepped out of the car. It had been so long since she last was in Fell's Church. It was on this day 10 years ago that she walked out of Fell's Church with Stefan. Now, she was finally back. Even though she hadn't seen the house in front of her in a decade, she remembered everything about it. The green roof, the white exterior, even the plants in the garden were all the same. Everything was the same. She shouldn't have been the same, after all, the last time she had been here was a few days after her 18th birthday. She should've been older now. But she wasn't. She still looked the exact same way she did 10 years ago. And she would look the same until the day she died. For she was the thing that her family hated the most. A vampire.

She walked up to the front door. It took her a bit of time before she finally worked up enough courage to ring the doorbell. As soon as she did, she regretted it. What if her mother answered and tried to kill her again? What if Jeremy answered and was angry at her for not visiting in 10 years? Just as she began walking away, the door opened. There stood a young man, no older than 30. He had brown hair and brown eyes to match. She couldn't believe it. This was Jeremy, her brother now 27 years old.

Stefan didn't know exactly _what _to expect when he walked up the stairs to the Boarding House. He had left Elena at her house and left her alone at her orders. He opened the unlocked front door. He honestly didn't know what he would see. A bloody rug? A group of sorority girls with their necks all bloody? A pile of empty blood bags? Whatever it was that he expected, it wasn't what he saw. In the living room, on the couch, was Damon, Bonnie sitting closely next to her. He held a small piece of chocolate by her mouth and she nibbled on it once it reached her mouth. Even stranger, Bonnie looked the exact same way he had last seen her 10 years ago. The same chocolatey brown eyes and red curls. She looked no older than 18.  
"Damon? Bonnie?" They turned towards the entry way, finally acknowledging Stefan's presence.  
"Stefan? So great to see you again little brother",Damon said. Bonnie waved at Stefan.  
"You turned her",Stefan asked.  
"Don't worry, Stefan. I chose to be one",Bonnie answered.  
"Calm down, . Take a seat for a little while. Have some chocolate." Damon handed Stefan an Aero bar. Was his older brother really offering him a chocolate bar? Shrugging, he took the bar from Damon's hand and opened it. He took a bite. It was delicious. He might have well stayed. After all, it _had _been 10 years. And when would he see his brother this kind?

"Jeremy?"  
"Elena! Come in!" She stepped through the entryway of the house. The interior was just like the exterior: the same way it was 10 years ago. The same wooden floor, the same soft green walls of the stairway. The same fireplace in the living room, even.  
"Who's there, Jer?" A girl that looked about Jeremy's age stepped out from the living room. She had sweet-looking brown eyes and curly brown hair.  
"Anna, this is my sister Elena. Elena, this is my fiancee Anna."  
"Hi, Elena. Wow, you _are_ as pretty as Jeremy said you were",Anna said.  
"Thanks",Elena replied. Anna looked like a nice girl, there was a big chance that she was too. Suddenly, two people came through the door. Elena turned around and couldn't believe who she saw: Meredith and Caroline.

After about 2 hours or so of catching up, Elena got up. She hugged her friends, brother, and her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Just before she left, someone called her name.  
"Elena?" Elena turned around. Behind her wasn't Jeremy, or Anna, or even Caroline or Meredith. It was someone she thought hated her. It was Miranda, her mother.  
"Mom?"  
"Elena...I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you 10 years ago. You have no idea how much regret I've had ever since. It was because of me that you died. It was because of me that you turned into a vampire and left Fell's Church for 10 years. It was all my fault and I'm sorry Elena." Miranda walked up to her and _hugged her?_ Elena at first felt a bit awkward before she realized that this was her mom. She hugged back as tightly as she could. It had taken 10 years but her mother finally forgave her.

Soon enough, Elena was in yet another place with Stefan. She was in New York City. She was surprised that she hadn't gone to NYC earlier but she knew why. She had spent the last 10 years trying to stay as far away from Fell's Church, Virginia as much as possible. So, she traveled throughout Europe, Australia, Asia, South America, and even Africa. Throughout those 10 years, Meredith had gotten married to Alaric Saltzman, a guy she met during one of her classes at Duke University. Caroline had met and fallen in love with a true opposite, a werewolf named Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie had turned into a vampire to be with Damon forever. Elena had missed a lot. But now that her mother had forgiven her, Elena could finally explore the rest of the U.S with Stefan by her side.

While walking through Central Park, Elena's hand tangled with Stefan's, she saw a head of golden hair just like hers.  
"Stefan, look." He looked where she was pointing and saw the same golden hair. Elena let go of Stefan's hand and approached the girl. She tapped on the girl's shoulder. The girl turned around and found herself staring at her exact double. Katherine.  
"Katherine",Elena finally managed to say.  
"See, Elena? I told you we would meet again. And I always keep my promises." Elena was surprised to find herself actually hugging Katherine. This one girl was the one person she ever met that understood her completely. Letting go, she looked into Katherine's eyes which were the exact same as her eyes. It actually felt _good _to see Katherine again.

Elena looked out the window of their hotel room. The city before her was huge and filled with all types of nooks and crannies, unlike her hometown. Stefan came up behind her and put his arms around her.  
"What are you thinking about",he asked her. He knew what it meant when she looked out the window.  
"Just thinking about the fact that my little brother's getting married next month."  
"Well you are too this August",he replied.  
"What?" She looked up at him.  
"Elena, we've spent 10 years together and-"  
"No need. My answer's yes."  
She felt him sigh with relief. Her friends were happy, her brother was getting married, and she was too. Even better, her mother finally forgave her. It had taken a while, but Elena could finally get started with her real forever, Stefan eternally by her side.

**I know that Anna's a vampire and dead but I want her to be human in this version. There will be one more update after this but, it'll be a "missing chapter" from the original story that I took out because I couldn't find a place for it, but it was in the original draft! I hope you liked the Epilogue! Reviews extremely appreciated!**


End file.
